Components which are sensitive to electromagnetic interference may be protected from electromagnetic radiation by suitable shielding elements. In this case, either the component to be protected may be shielded or the electromagnetic radiation may be prevented from being emitted into the surroundings by shielding the component or components that generate the electromagnetic radiation.
Many modern components heat up while they are in operation. In order that the functional capability of the component is not impaired by the heat generated, the heat produced during operation is dissipated by means of suitable heat dissipating elements.